OS Percabeth
by heyguy
Summary: Il a des yeux d'océan. Elle a des yeux d'orage. Petit (ou grand) recueil d'OS sur my best OTP ever ! Percabeth ! AU, scènes alternatives, scènes oubliées par Rick Riordan... tout y est ! Attention plein de guimauve mais c'est un peu le but... Disclaimer : je ne suis pas la propriétaire de Percy Jackson et de son Univers tout les droits reviennent à Rick Riordan...
1. Chapter 1

**Pour ce premier OS de scènes alternatives je reprendrais quand Annabeth traite Percy de lâche après l'inspection des bungalows dans le tome 5 de Percy Jackson (le dernier Olympien)**

NDA : même si on est sur un site de fanfictions et que cela parait logique je tiens à préciser que les personnages et l'univers ainsi que le début de l'histoire appartiennent à Rick Riordan.

J'espère que cela vous plaira^^

* * *

\- Il faut qu'on soit prêts, c'est tout.

\- Comment ? Regarde notre colonie. On n'est pas fichus de cesser de se bagarrer entre nous. Et je suis censé me faire faucher mon âme, en plus !

Elle a jeté son rouleau de papier à terre.

\- Je savais qu'on n'aurait pas dû te montrer la prophétie. Ça n'a servi qu'à te faire peur. Et tu prends la fuite quand les choses te font peur.

Je l'ai regardé complètement sidéré.

\- Moi, je prends la fuite ?!

\- Oui, toi. Tu es un lâche, Percy Jackson ! m'a-t-elle lancé à la figure.

Nos nez se touchaient presque. Elle avait les yeux rouges et j'ai brusquement compris qu'en me traitant de lâche, ce n'était peut-être pas à la prophétie qu'elle faisait allusion.

\- Si tu n'aimes pas nos perspectives, a-t-elle dit, tu devrais peut-être partir en vacances avec Rachel.

(Début de version alternative)

Je suis maintenant sûr qu'elle ne parlait pas de la prophétie.

\- Annabeth de quoi tu parles exactement ?

\- Tu es un lâche !

\- J'avais compris. Mais à propos de quoi ?

Elle était totalement furibonde, j'ai cru un instant qu'elle n'allait pas répondre.

\- De tout, de moi, de Rachel...

Je l'ai coupé par un baiser. Yep ! Je l'ai embrassé. Enfin je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'en réjouir, je me suis vite retiré de peur qu'elle ne me frappe. Elle n'a pas bougé, elle me regardait totalement choqué. J'ai ressentit le besoin de me justifier, alors :

\- Je suis beaucoup de choses mais je ne pense pas que lâche en fasse partit.

Et puis j'ai gentiment repris ma marche, derrière moi Annabeth reprenait ses esprits.

\- Percy Jackson !

\- Oui ? je me suis retourné vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ?

\- Je crois que je t'ai embrassé.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Je sais que tu ne parlais pas de la prophétie en me traitant de lâche.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu viens de dire que j'étais lâche par rapport à toi et Rachel, voila ma réponse.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?!

\- Pardon ?!

J'ai commencé à ne plus rien comprendre.

\- Je t'ai embrassé une fois et puis plus rien ! m'a-t-elle crié.

\- J'ai failli mourir ce jour là, je n'étais pas vraiment en position de t'inviter à prendre un verre pour qu'on en parle ! La prochaine fois tu m'embrasse à un meilleur moment !

\- Je t'ai cru mort ce jour là, j'ai pleuré pendant quinze jours en espérant que tu reviennes. Et puis monsieur débarque comme une fleur. Tu m'apprends gentiment que pendant que moi je te croyais mort tu te prélassais sur une île avec une belle blonde et puis la première chose que tu fais c'est de me parler d'une belle rousse. Et moi je suis quoi dans tous ça, hein ? Tu m'en a jamais reparlé, je suis censé le prendre comment ? s'énervait-elle.

\- J'avais autre chose en tête comme...

\- Comme retrouver la belle Rachel, m'a coupé Annabeth.

\- Comme finir notre quête. Qu'est-ce que Rachel vient faire là dedans ?

\- C'est évident non ? Elle t'aime. Est-ce qu'elle t'a embrassé ?

\- Euh... oui, quand je suis partit avec Beckendorf. Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes à m'embrasser avant que je parte. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle m'aime. Je veux dire toi aussi tu m'as embrassé et Talia. Et puis même si c'était vrai qu'est-ce que ça pourrait te faire ?

\- Tu es vraiment un idiot de première !

Comme plus tôt nos nez se touchaient presque.

\- Tu veux bien développer, me suis-je énervé.

\- Tu ne parles que de Rachel, tout ne tourne qu'autour de Rachel : (elle prit une voix ridicule et continua) Rachel est vraiment merveilleuse elle à la vision claire, j'ai passé tout mon temps avec Rachel, elle est trop cool, Rachel m'a sauvé la vie avec une brosse en plastique bleu. Moi aussi je t'ai sauvé la vie.

J'ai soufflé.

\- Annabeth tu veux en venir où ?

\- Ouvre les yeux bon sang.

\- Tu es vraiment merveilleuse de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

\- Crétin !

\- Annabeth...

\- Tu passes tout ton temps avec elle, m'a-t-elle coupé une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu veux que je le passe avec qui ? Grover n'est jamais là, Tyson est dans des forges sous-marines, tu habites à l'autre bout du pays.

\- J'habiterais à New York, tu le passerais avec moi ? elle semblait se radoucir.

\- Bien sûr, tu es ma meilleure amie.

Je ne comprenais décidément plus rien. Les filles sont beaucoup trop compliquées.

\- Tu vois il est là le problème.

\- Hein ?!

\- Je ne veux pas être ta meilleure amie.

\- Oh. Donc je suppose qu'on reste embrouillé pour le reste de notre vie, c'est réellement ça que tu veux ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, elle s'est totalement radouci.

\- Alors quoi ? Explique-moi, je te rappelle que je suis un idiot de première.

Elle déposa un rapide mais doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Pardon ?! Quelqu'un peu m'expliquer.

\- Je veux être celle qui fait ça pour dire bonjour et bonne nuit, et qui le fait aussi sans raison.

\- Oh tu veux être m... enfin je veux dire... mais quoi ? Pourquoi ? Et Luke ? bafouillais-je.

\- Luke c'est... c'était... comme mon frère. Mais bon j'ai compris, je suis comme ta sœur. Va rejoindre Rachel et dis lui.

Ok. Donc récapitulons : Annabeth vient plus ou moins de m'avouer qu'elle a des sentiments pour moi, elle croit que j'en ai pour Rachel et elle croit aussi que je la considère comme ma sœur. Ces deux derniers points étaient totalement faux.

Elle se retourna et commença à s'en aller, je la retiens par le poignet

\- Pourquoi je devrais aller dire à Rachel que je la considère comme une amie, elle le sait.

Elle a parut décontenancée, j'ai continué :

\- Tu connais, beaucoup de gens qui embrasse leur frère et sœur ?

Et je l'ai ré-embrassé, cette fois elle m'a rendu mon baiser, je l'ai senti sourire contre mes lèvres et j'en ai fais autant.

 **Depuis longtemps je me sens vraiment heureux, apaisé.**

* * *

J'espère vraiment que ce petit OS vous aura plu, que vous auriez bien situé le moment dont je parle.

Je suis vraiment désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe et de conjugaison. Vous ne m'en voudrais pas ?

Bye ...


	2. Chapter 2

Retour de l'île d'Ogygie

Et si Percy était revenu cinq minutes plus tôt de l'île d'Ogygie, si, par conséquent, il avait trouvé Annabeth en pleurs sur la plage de la Colonie en train d'espérer une dernière fois que son ami revienne avant de devoir brûler son linceul. Annabeth aurait-elle réagi autrement ?

Pour moi oui, alors voici ma version, la version d'une Percabeth shipper folle.

PDV Omniscient

Sur la plage de la Colonie des Sang-mêlé une silhouette frêle se dessine dans l'obscurité. Ses boucles blondes cachent une partie de son visage mais on peut voir que ses yeux rougis par les larmes sont ornés de cernes tellement accentué que l'on pourrait croire que la jeune fille n'a pas dormi depuis quinze jours, ce n'est pas loin de la vérité. Elle pleure la nuit et quand elle arrive à s'endormir il hante ses rêves, se sont des rêves heureux le plus souvent, des souvenirs plaisant ou des moments, elle sait maintenant, qu'elle aimerait qu'ils se produisent, un baiser, une demande, une naissance... Plus les jours passent, plus les rêves sont douloureux car plus les jours passent plus l'espoir qu'il revienne un jour diminue. Tout le monde lui dit d'accepter sa mort, mais il n'est pas mort, elle ne peut pas y croire, au plus profond de son âme elle le sens, comme lui l'a senti l'hiver dernier quand elle s'est fait enlevé. Il n'est pas mort, elle le sait, mais personne ne semble la croire alors elle mange le plus vite possible pour ne pas avoir à s'attarder au pavillon réfectoire, faisant offrande aux Dieux de la quasi-totalité de son repas pour qu'ils lui envois un signe qu'il est bien vivant. Mais rien, alors la plupart du temps elle reste à la plage, fixant l'océan, l'océan lui rappelle ses yeux. Si on la fixe longtemps on peut apercevoir de temps en temps un sourire triste fendre son visage, quand elle se rappelle une des nombreuses bêtises qui sortent de sa bouche. Là le regard dans le vide elle pense, elle pense à tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire, comme il était stupide d'avoir voulu faire ça seul... tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu faire avec lui, visiter le Parthénon... et plus que tout elle aurait voulu lui montrer à quel point elle l'aime. Parce que oui :

Elle, Annabeth Chase aime sa Cervelle d'Algues.

Elle en est sûre maintenant, depuis longtemps elle l'aime. Et tout ce qu'elle à fait pour le lui montrer c'est l'embrasser rapidement, trop rapidement avant sa mort. A-t-il compris que c'était par amour et non pour un au revoir... _un adieu..._? A-t-il seulement eu le temps de comprendre ? _S'il l'avait eu il n'aurait pas compris, il ne comprend jamais rien aux filles_ , pense la fille d'Athéna.

La jeune fille ramène ses jambes près d'elle et pose sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle sent les larmes couler le long de ses joues, d'ici cinq minutes on viendrait la chercher pour qu'elle mette le feu à son linceul. Elle ne voulait pas le faire mais Chiron l'a obligé, il a dit que ça l'aiderait à faire son deuil, elle avait répliqué qu'il n'était pas mort, qu'elle le sentait, mais elle avait quand même accepté pour montrer au reste du camp qu'elle restait Annabeth Chase, une fille forte. Cette dernière semaine elle était même allé s'entrainer quelque fois, tantôt sans conviction, tantôt en colère contre la Terre entière.

Elle entend des pas se rapprocher.

\- Annabeth...

La voix cassé laisse paraître une pointe de soulagement. Quel est le crétin qui peut être soulagé en ce moment ?

\- Je ne brûlerais pas son linceul, je vous dis qu'il n'est pas mort ! lança la jeune fille le regard toujours porté sur l'océan.

\- Annabeth c'est moi...

Elle connait cette voix elle la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Elle se relève vivement, comme si tous le poids du ciel avait de nouveau était enlevé de ses épaules. Elle court les dix mètres qui l'a sépare de la personne qu'elle aime et se jette dans ses bras. Le cœur de nos deux demi-dieux préférés rate un battement. Elle enfoui la tête dans le coup de Cervelle d'Algues, elle hume son odeur, l'air marin voilà ce qu'il sent.  
Elle le serre fort contre elle et il en fait autant.  
Il pose sa tête sur l'épaule de la fille qu'il aime. Parce que oui :

Lui, Percy Jackson aime son Puits de Sagesse.

Il l'aime depuis longtemps. Sans elle il serrait sûrement tombé amoureux de Calypso et il serrait resté sur l'île. Mais elle prenait déjà trop de place dans son cœur pour pouvoir y mettre une autre fille.

La sentir tout proche de lui le rassure, il se dit que temps qu'elle est près de lui tout ira bien. L'odeur de shampoing à la fraise et de forêt que dégage sa partenaire le fit sourire, dieux qu'il aime cette odeur. C'est la preuve qu'elle est vraiment là, dans ses bras.

Leurs têtes se décollent lentement du corps de l'autre et l'océan rencontre l'orage.  
La demi-déesse porte une main tremblante et hésitante à la joue du jeune homme. Une caresse, un simple geste tendre. Elle en aurait pleuré. Ce contact si léger mais pourtant brulant lui prouve qu'il est bel et bien là, réel, en vie. Sa peau le brûle là où passent tout doucement les doigts de la blonde, il profite au maximum de ce contact doux. Il n'y en aura plus avant longtemps, il le sait, ils sont toujours en plein dans la fasse du "je t'étripe", il n'aime pas ça mais on fait avec se qu'on a.

La main de la jeune fille atteint le menton du fils de Poséidon, le contact va se briser, aucun des deux n'en a envie, mais aucun ne peut deviner que l'autre pense comme lui. Pourtant Percy dans emporté par toutes les émotions qui le traverse trouve le courage de na pas briser le contact, alors quand la main d'Annabeth se décolle de son visage il la prend dans la sienne. Il espère plus que tout qu'elle ne va pas le repousser mais de toute évidence elle n'en a pas l'intention. Ce contact peau contre peau fait frissonner Annabeth et un courant électrique parcours le beau brun. Ils abaissent leurs mains toujours scellés et se regarde dans les yeux.

\- Ne me refait plus jamais ça Cervelle d'Algues.

Il aimerait lui promettre sur le Styx qu'il ne le referait plus mais il ne peut pas. L'un comme l'autre en a conscience, la vie de demi-dieu n'est pas sans risque. Elle lui a demandé sans trop d'espoir, elle sait qu'il ne peut pas, se serait s'exposer à la mort inutilement de jurer sur le Styx et elle refuse qu'il meurt pour de vrai. Alors Percy se contente de répondre :

\- J'aimerais le faire mais je ne peux pas. J'essaierais, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir mais je ne peux rien te promettre.

\- Je sais, murmure-t-elle d'une voie triste. Tu étais où ?

Il regarde la jeune fille avec un regard de « tu-veux-pas-savoir » et il rougit. L'expression d'Annabeth se fait plus insistante, alors il répond en détournant le regard :

\- Euh bah quand j'ai tout fait exploser… je me suis évanoui et je me suis réveiller sur une île déserte, je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi. Héphaïstos est venu me chercher et un radeau magique m'a ramené. En gros c'est ça.

Percy cache la vérité, il ne peut se résoudre à parler de Calypso, tout n'est pas vraiment très clair dans sa tête à son sujet. Et puis il aime trop ce contact avec Annabeth, il ne veut parler de rien juste être là.

Il cache une partie de la vérité et la fille d'Athéna le sens, c'est une fille d'Athéna, il ne faut pas la prendre pour une cruche. Son cerveau fonctionne à toute vitesse pour trouver la partie manquante, elle se souvient d'un mythe qui pourrait coller.

\- L'île d'Ogygie, chuchote-t-elle pour elle-même.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu étais sur l'île d'Ogygie, répond-t-elle en haussant la voie.

Cela ne sonne pas vraiment comme une question, il sait qu'elle sait. _Grillé,_ pensa le jeune homme.

\- Euh… oui.

Le brun ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il sent les reproches arrivé et il n'en a vraiment pas envie.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis ?

\- Je ne voulais pas parler d'elle, avoue le fils de Poséidon en détournant les yeux.

Annabeth détache sa main de celle de Percy. Cela crève le cœur de ce dernier, il ferme les yeux comme pour accepter le rejet. Pour autant sa partenaire ne se décolle pas, il arrive à y voir une lueur d'espoir.

\- Qu'est-ce vous avez fait ?

La voix de la blonde était tendu tout comme son corps. Veut-elle vraiment savoir la réponse ? La légende veut que Calypso tombe amoureuse du héros qui s'échoue sur son île, mais qu'en est-il du héros ? Contrairement à Ulysse, Percy n'a aucune femme qui l'attend à la maison, aucune raison de ne pas refusé l'immortalité, cela lui faciliterait même la tâche de ne plus être le héros de la Grande Prophétie.

\- Elle m'a soigné, on a jardiné, on a parlé, de ma vie surtout, elle m'a proposé de resté avec elle, j'ai refusé et je suis rentré.

Annabeth se détend. Percy, dans l'espoir de recréer se contact doux qui c'était installé il y a quelques instants, essuie doucement les dernières traces de larmes qui strient encore les joues de la jeune fille. Ce contact doux et réconfortant crée une sensation de chaleur chez Annabeth. Percy lui profite pleinement de ce moment tendre, vous lui aurez il y a trois semaines qu'il pourrait faire ça à Annabeth il ne vous aurez pas cru. Au moment où toutes les traces sont effacées Percy doit se résoudre à enlevé sa main, Annabeth ne veux pour rien au monde briser le contact, alors comme lui plus tôt elle saisi sa main, elle sourit intérieurement de la sensation.

\- Pourquoi tu as refusé ? Cela t'aurait facilité de devenir immortelle.

\- Disons que vivre pour l'éternité seul avec une fille que je connais depuis dix jours n'est pas vraiment l'idée globale que je me fais de ma vie. Ici j'ai des amis, une famille, un chez-moi, une prophétie et je ne pouvais décemment pas t'abandonner en plein milieu d'une quête, répond simplement le jeune héros. _Et puis je t'aime,_ continu-t-il dans sa tête.

 _Tu ne pouvais décemment pas m'abandonner tout court,_ _parce que je t'aime tu comprends Cervelle d'Algues,_ pense la jeune fille.

La bouche de Percy s'ouvre légèrement, sous le choc.

\- Tu-tu as dis quoi ?

\- Moi ? Rien.

Elle ne comprend pas elle n'a fait que le penser jamais elle ne le dirait à voix haute ou du moins pas tout de suite.

\- Si, si tu as dis un truc comme quoi je ne pouvais pas t'abandonner tout court et que je devais comprendre que tu-tu m'aimes...

Il détourne les yeux sur la fin de la tirade espérant de tout son cœur qu'il n'est pas imaginé ça. Son cœur bat plus fort. L'idée qu'elle puisse ressentir la même chose que lui ne lui a jamais traversé l'esprit, cette situation n'avait d'existence que dans ses plus beaux rêves. Et cette possibilité est loin de rendre le demi-dieu indifférent, un léger papillonnement viens chatouiller son ventre.

Non elle l'a dit à voie haute… la demi-déesse s'inflige une paire de claques mentales. Comment on fait ? Elle aimerait lui dire qu'elle l'aime, elle aimerait qu'il le sache, surtout que l'idée de le perdre est, pour la première, fois devenu réel. Les sentiments d'Annabeth s'embrouillent dans sa tête, après quelques secondes de réflexion accéléré et paniqué une seule petite phrase ressort de son esprit embrumé par la proximité de Percy, _J'ai besoin qu'il sache que je l'aime, juste au cas où…_ Elle capte son regard bleu-vert, rassemble tout son courage (et elle en a plus besoin que quand elle est rentré dans le Labyrinthe), elle se lance :

\- Percy, je t'aime.

Sa voie est douce et assurée, plus que ce qu'aurais pensé la jeune fille, elle pensait éructer un truc un peine audible. Mais non.

Maintenant que c'est sorti une demi-douzaine d'émotions se chamboule en elle, la peur que Percy ne ressente pas la même chose (c'est surtout ça en fait), le soulagement de le lui avoir enfin avoué maintenant il sait et c'est mieux comme ça, même si il ne ressent pas la même chose, de l'impatiente elle veut savoir ce que va dire Percy, une indescriptible joie.

Percy saisit le menton d'Annabeth entre son pouce et son index. Il la regarde demandant une permission muette, une permission qu'il n'a pas besoin de demandé, la blonde regarde les lèvres du brun pour toute réponse. Il pose doucement ses lèvres sur celles d'Annabeth, timidement ils commencent à bouger leur lèvres ensemble. Annabeth est clairement au bord de la crise cardiaque, son cœur bat vite, trop vite, une chaleur l'envahit tandis qu'un papillonnement insistant se fait ressentir dans son ventre. Le cerveau de Percy est entrain de fondre, son cœur ne demande qu'une chose : sortir de sa poitrine et une chaleur prend par de son corps. Lui l'idiot de service, celui qui comprends tout en dernier et qui ne comprends rien aux filles embrassent Annabeth Chase, la fille la plus parfaite du monde. Les lèvres de Percy sont douces et salées contre celle d'Annabeth qui elles sont sucré. C'est un baiser timide et tendre, un premier vrai baiser entre eux, les deux adolescents ne savent pas trop comment cela se passera ensuite alors ils font durer l'instant, mais à force de faire durer ils en veulent plus. Alors rapidement le baiser devient plus intense, comme si ils se rappellent que cela fait trois ans qu'ils attendent ce baiser et qu'ils avaient failli se perdre pour toujours. Annabeth met une main dans les cheveux de Percy, depuis le temps qu'elle voulait le faire. Percy met ses mains dans le creux des reins d'Annabeth et la serre plus fort contre lui.

Annabeth n'arrive pas à y croire. Percy ressent la même chose (et il embrasse vachement bien), elle ne serrait pas étonné si elle apprenait que son cœur lui a cassé deux côtes. Elle est heureuse, vraiment, pleinement.

Percy lui aussi n'arrive pas à y croire, Annabeth l'aime et ça fait de lui l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre. Et même s'il meurt bientôt il est convaincu qu'il aura été le héros avec la vie la moins tragique.

Avant d'aller plus loin Percy se détache à contre cœur, leurs fronts sont collés et leurs nez se frôlent, il plonge son regard dans celui d'Annabeth :

\- Moi aussi Annabeth. Je t'aime.

C'en ai trop pour Annabeth, elle se jette sur la bouche de Percy. Ils s'embrassent passionnément, la langue d'Annabeth quitte sa bouche pour venir demander l'accès à celle de Percy, accès autorisé et leurs langues entament une danse lente et amoureuse.

Le temps d'un baiser ils oublient tout, la quête, la Grande Prophétie, leurs parents, la Colonie, les autres, le monde. Juste l'autre et ses lèvres, juste l'autre et la chaleur dans le cœur, juste l'autre et la déclaration, juste l'autre et la joie, juste l'autre et ce baiser.

Ils se décollent à bout de souffle et sourient, une fois que leurs respirations redeviennent à peu près normales ils se ré-embrassent. Plus amoureux que jamais.

* * *

Du coté de l'arène il est malheureusement l'heure de bruler le linceul de Percy. Tout le monde est déjà installé dans les gradins, tout le monde sauf Annabeth. Personne ne l'a vue depuis le déjeuner.

\- Quelqu'un a vu Annabeth ? Elle doit enflammée le linceul, demande Chiron à l'assemblé.

\- Elle doit être à la plage, elle y est la plupart du temps depuis… depuis que Percy est… est partit, propose Malcolm, le frère d'Annabeth.

\- Je vais la chercher, dit Silena Beauregard.

Silena se dirige vers la plage en essayant de préparer un minimum les mots qui pourraient réconforter Annabeth. Elle atteint la plage et commence sa tirade préparé quelques instants plus tôt en regardant le sable :

\- Annabeth je sais que c'est dur et que tu pense qu'il n'est pas mort mais…

La fin de sa phrase meurt dans le fond de sa gorge. Elle vient de relever la tête et elle regarde, ébahi, Annabeth embrasser un garçon. Elle ne voit pas son visage, il fait trop sombre et la tête de la jeune fille cache celui du garçon, tout ce qu'elle arrive à voir c'est qu'il est brun, elle ne s'en formalise pas et sent la colère monter. Qui a osé profiter de la faiblesse d'Annabeth ? Annabeth n'aurait jamais embrassé quelqu'un d'autre que Percy. _Elle devait vraiment l'aimer, beaucoup plus que ce que je pensais pour être affectée au point de se jeter sur le premier venu,_ pensa la fille d'Aphrodite. Il est hors de question qu'elle laisse son amie se faire manipulé par ce profiteur. Elle se dirige à grand pas déterminés et énervés vers le couple, elle s'arrête deux pas derrière le duo.

\- Non mais tu te prends pour qui à profiter d'Annabeth alors qu'elle vient de perdre l'amour de sa vie ?!

Percy se décolle légèrement d'Annabeth qui souffle doucement, et il lui lance un sourire, ce sourire annonciateur d'embrouilles.

\- Silena comment ça va ? demande-t-il en se tournant vers la nouvelle venue.

\- P... Pe…Percy ?

\- Et oui je ne suis pas mort, et en passant je suis vraiment désolé de profiter d'Annabeth, je ne voulais pas.

Il voit du coin de l'œil qu'Annabeth sourit et cela lui réchauffe le cœur.

\- Tu… je… waouh t'es pas mort ! C'est génial !

\- Je trouve aussi, sourit le jeune héros.

\- Donc vous êtes enfin avoué votre amour ? Franchement il n'y avait plus que vous deux qui ne vous en étiez pas rendu compte.

Les deux héros rougissent. Et se lance un regard timide, celui de Percy devient rapidement rieur quand il se rend compte que cela fait longtemps que chacun de leur côté attendait un signe de l'autre.

\- Hum oui... dit Percy.

\- C'est cool ! Et vous êtes en couple ?

Les intéressés se lance un regard gêné. Puis Annabeth avec un regain de courage se tourne enfin vers Silena.

\- Oui, on est ensemble.

Elle attrape la main de Percy et le regarde dans les yeux, demandant silencieusement s'il est d'accord avec cette décision, elle trouve en réponse des yeux remplis d'amour, elle prend ça pour un oui. Ils se sourient.

\- Il faut prévenir les autres, réalise Silena. Venez !

Elle retourne en direction de la colonie, tandis que les deux amoureux suivent derrière main dans la main. La fille d'Aphrodite arrive dans l'arène où tout le monde attend le visage grave et triste, sauf pour les enfants d'Arès.

\- Tout le monde j'ai deux grandes nouvelles !

Toutes les têtes se relèvent vers elle, curieuses.

\- De un, regardez qui j'amène avec moi !

Elle tire Percy en avant, il lance un petit « salut » et un vacarme retentit, les rumeurs vont bon train tandis que le centaure essaye de restaurer le calme.

\- Tout le monde se calme ! Silena c'est quoi la deuxième nouvelle ?

\- Percy et Annabeth se sont enfin mit ensemble !

Chiron sourit mais dit quand même :

\- C'était ça la deuxième grande nouvelle ?

\- Chiron enfin… deux bonnes nouvelles d'un coup, du jamais vu à la Colonie.

Pendant ce temps dans les gradins les rumeurs avait repris de plus belle.

-Percy, Annabeth, la Grande maison, ordonne Chiron.

Une heure plus tard, après que Percy est raconté ce qui c'était passé et est exposé son plan et une mini crise de jalousie d'Annabeth, le couple quitte la Grande maison. Il est déjà l'heure du couvre feu. Ils se séparent devant le bungalow d'Athéna.

\- Donc tu es officiellement ma petite-amie ? demande Percy rieur.

\- Hum oui, il me semble que c'est ça, répond Annabeth sur le même ton.

\- Donc je peux faire ça ?

Il dépose un rapide bisou sur les lèvres de sa petite amie.

\- Oui je crois, répond-elle le sourire aux lèvres en hochant la tête. Tu peux même rester un peu plus longtemps.

La blonde passe ses bras autour du cou du garçon, elle l'embrasse, ils s'embrassent.

 **Plus rien n'existe juste eux, heureux, ils ne se soucient de plus rien. Ils sont ensemble et ils vaincront. Il s'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte.**


	3. Chapter 3

\- Devine qui à officiellement un cavalier pour le bal de promo, demanda Piper tout sourire à son amie pendant que cette dernière prenait ses affaires de maths dans son casier.

\- Tu pensais que Jason n'allait pas t'inviter ? répondit Annabeth en fronçant les sourcils mais avec tout de même un sourire en coin.

\- Bien sûr que je le savais !

La blonde sourit face au bonheur de sa meilleure amie.

\- Il a fait une demande tellement romantique... ajouta la Cherokee les yeux brillant dans le vague.

\- On dirait que tu parles de ta demande en mariage, ria Annabeth.

\- Ne te moque pas c'était la meilleure des demande !

\- Je suis sûre que tu meurs d'envie de me raconter.

\- Puisque tu le demandes, j'étais chez moi, mon père comme d'habitude n'était pas là...

Effectivement Piper était la fille du célèbre acteur hollywoodien, Tristan McLean, il n'était jamais là, toujours un tournage, des conférences de presse, des interviews, des premières, des remises de prix aux quatre coins du monde. Piper continua de raconter :

\- Ca sonne à la porte je vais ouvrir et qui je trouve derrière un bouquet de roses rouges et roses, Jason !

Annabeth qui sentait que ça allait être long et sachant qu'il lui restait pas mal de temps avant la sonnerie, commença à réorganiser son casier tout en écoutant son amie légèrement fleur bleu.

\- Il m'a invité au cinéma, honnêtement je n'ai pas fait attention au film, j'étais trop occupé par sa main dans la mienne...

\- Tu n'as pas l'habitude au bout d'un an de relation, tu sais, de sa main dans la tienne ? la coupa Annabeth qui se retenait de rire devant le regard rêveur de son amie.

\- Oh t'es pas une romantique toi tu ne peux pas comprendre. Bref, après le cinéma il m'a emmené dans un restaurant végétarien, c'était trop bon, on a parlé de tout et de rien, on a rigolé, on s'est embrassé...

À ce stade, aux yeux d'Annabeth, Piper avait l'air d'une personne à qui on transforme le cerveau en guimauve, mais elle gardait ses réflexions pour elle sachant que cette petite escapade en amoureux avait fait extrêmement plaisir à Piper. De toute façon Annabeth ne pouvait pas comprendre, des sorties en amoureux elle n'en avait jamais fait, cela ne l'intéressait pas forcement, même si elle aurait aimait comprendre l'enthousiasme de son amie... de toutes façons il n'y avait aucun gars qui lui plaisait, sauf peut-être... Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas penser à ça, c'était son meilleur ami, il venait de rompre avec sa copine, définitivement elle ne pouvait pas penser comme ça.

\- Et puis on est rentré, il allait partir quand il s'est retourné et a dit « J'allais oublier, me ferrais tu l'honneur d'être ma cavalière au bal de promo ? » sur le ton le plus désinvolte possible, comme s'il avait vraiment oublié alors que je savais très bien qu'il avait fait ça juste pour en venir à ce fait. Alors j'ai dis oui avant de l'embrasser passionnément... N'est-il pas parfait ?

\- Si, il est parfait...

\- Mais ne t'avise pas de le piquer ! prévint l'amérindienne avec un sourire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, souffla Annabeth avec un sourire en coin.

\- J'avais oublié, tu as Percy !

Annabeth qui finissait justement de ranger son casier et allait fermer la porte fit claquer cette dernière plus fort que nécessaire à l'entente de la remarque de Piper.

\- Et bah quoi Percy !? elle avait essayé de contrôler sa voix mais elle comme Piper avait bien senti la nervosité dans son intonation.

\- On me l'a fait pas à moi, se contenta de répondre Piper en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- De quoi on te l'a fait pas ? demanda Annabeth de manière trop agressive pour masquer du mieux qu'elle pouvait l'anxiété qui la gagnait petit à petit.

Personne ne devait savoir qu'elle avait peut-être, éventuellement, un tout petit crush sur Percy. Personne. Jamais.

\- Je sais que tu en pinces pour lui.

\- C'est ça oui, répondit la bouclé avec le plus de détachement et d'ironie possible (comme Percy savait si bien le faire).

Piper plongea ses yeux dans le regard gris de son amie avec le plus grand sérieux.

\- Annabeth tu vas me répondre sérieusement c'est clair ? elle ne laissa pas le temps à son interlocutrice d'acquiescer et continua. Aimes-tu Percy ?

Annabeth savait mentir, en général, mais devant l'intensité du regard de son amie elle savait qu'elle allait flancher.

\- On parle de moi ?

Ouf, sauvée par le sujet même de la conversation. Annabeth ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver beau dans son jean et son sweat de l'équipe de natation du lycée. Il ne portait rien de particulier, il était beau naturellement.

\- Oui, répondit Piper, je demandais à Annabeth...

\- Si je venais à ta compétition de ce soir, coupa Annabeth.

Annabeth savait très bien que Piper n'allait pas lui dire la vérité, enfin elle l'espérait, mais elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque.

\- Et alors tu viens ? demanda Percy avec un sourire.

\- Bien sûr, c'est la finale, je ne manquerais pas ta victoire, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

\- On ne sait pas si je vais gagner.

\- Bien sûr que tu vas gagner, assura Annabeth avec un grand sourire.

\- J'espère...

\- Pourquoi es-tu si défaitiste ? La moitié des trophées de natation de cette école ont ton nom gravé dessus.

\- Il ne faut jamais partir gagnant après tu prends trop confiance, tu sous-estimes ton adversaire et tu tombes de haut, déclara Percy avec sérieux.

\- Très bien pars perdant si tu veux mais sache que, à mon humble avis tu vas gagner comme à chaque fois, et tu sais que j'ai toujours raison.

\- Ouais ça je le sais bien, Puits de Sagesse.

\- Tu vois, tu vas forcement gagner Cervelles d'Algues.

\- T'es la meilleure, conclu-t-il en la prenant per les épaules alors que la sonnerie retentissait à travers les couloirs de Goode.

C'était officiel, Annabeth rougissait, elle priait pour que Percy ne s'en rende pas compte et plus encore, pour que Piper ne s'en rende pas compte. Quand Annabeth dévia son regard de Percy pour voir comment réagissais cette dernière elle avait disparu.

\- Bah Piper est déjà partit, elle ne nous a même pas attendu, réalisa Percy. On a bien le même cours qu'elle à cette heure ?

\- Oui, murmura Annabeth qui comprenait petit à petit ce qu'avait fait son amie.

\- Pourquoi elle ne nous à pas attendu ?

Pour seule réponse Annabeth laissa sa tête tomber sur son casier. Piper venait juste de s'éclipser discrètement pour la laisser seule avec Percy. Elle avait sérieusement fait ça...

*ellipse du matin de cours*

\- Du coup Léo, tu as invité Calypso au bal ? demanda Piper.

\- Ouais et elle a dit oui.

Calypso ne faisait pas vraiment parti du groupe d'ami. Elle connaissait tout le monde depuis que Percy était sorti avec sa meilleure amie, Rachel, puis elle était sortie avec Léo et ça faisait deux mois que ce dernier rayonnait car il sortait avec la plus belle fille du lycée. Avis que Jason ne partageait pas, pour lui c'était évidemment Piper. Frank non plus ne partageait pas cet avis, Hazel était la plus belle fille qu'il n'est jamais vu. Percy ne pouvait pas être d'accord avec ça, Annabeth était clairement plus belle, avec ses longs cheveux blonds et bouclés, ses yeux couleurs orage, son corps athlétique...

Il fallait absolument qu'il se calme et qu'il arrête de penser à elle comme ça, ce n'était évidemment pas réciproque (enfin c'est ce que pensait Percy).

\- Tu n'as pas l'air emballé plus que ça... remarqua Frank en fronçant les sourcils face à l'air blasé de l'hispanique.

\- Je sais pas elle à l'air plus distante... souffla le brun.

\- Hé man ! T'inquiète pas, elle t'adore ça se voit dans son regard, elle a peut-être juste des problèmes en dehors de l'école, avec ses parents ou quoi... le rassura Percy.

\- Ok, mais pourquoi elle ne m'en parle pas ?

\- Laisse lui le temps, en attendant montres lui que tu es là pour elle, conseilla Percy.

\- Wow Percy, je ne savais pas que tu étais un expert en relation amoureuse, dit Hazel.

\- C'est vrai que c'est plus le rayon de Piper et puis mes conseils ne sont pas forcement bon à prendre, je ne suis même pas fichu de garder ma copine...

\- En parlant de ça, tu ne veux toujours pas nous dire pourquoi elle a rompu... ? insista Piper.

Cela faisait un mois et demi, depuis que Rachel l'avait quitté après huit mois de relation, que Piper insisté pour connaître la raison. Percy refusait tout simplement de la donner, même à Jason, son bro', il avait ses raisons et il ne craquerait pas, pas tout de suite, peut-être plus tard, quand il serait prêt.

\- On parlait de Léo là, tenta Percy pour dévier de ce sujet.

\- Allait tu en parlerais bien à ton bro'... continua Jason avec une petite danse des sourcils.

En réalité il n'y avait pas que Piper qui voulait savoir, tout le monde le voulait, seulement seule Piper insistait tant pour avoir une réponse. Les autres respectaient plus ou moins sa décision même s'ils auraient voulu savoir, au moins pour le réconforter car même s'il recommençait à sourire les premières semaines après la rupture avait été plutôt dures. Ils auraient voulu savoir pourquoi elle l'avait quitté si violemment (devant tout le monde au réfectoire) alors que Percy était un bon petit-ami, ça les aurait peut-être aidés à le réconforter.

\- Pour que tu le dises à Piper, même pas en rêve ! objecta Percy.

Annabeth détestait ne pas savoir, et elle détestait encore plus le fait de ne pas pouvoir aider Percy. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir le réconforter.

Certes Annabeth détestait ne pas savoir mais sur ce coup Piper encore plus. Elle vit rouge, sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, elle devait savoir, elle refusait de rester dans l'ignorance.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous dire ?

\- Parce que cela ne vous regarde pas.

\- A cause de ça on ne peut même pas t'aider et on est obligé de te regarder devenir une loque humaine !

\- Euh Piper, tu vas un peu loin là, essaya de tempérer Hazel.

\- Une loque humaine, tu te fous de moi !? se vexa Percy.

\- Non, dis-nous ! insista Piper, le volume de la conversation augmentait peu à peu et quelques têtes se tournèrent vers eux.

\- Mais cela ne vous regarde pas !

\- Tu as honte c'est ça ?! cria Piper.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! la quasi-totalité des élèves les écoutaient à présent, même Rachel.

\- Tu l'as trompé ?!

Piper allait loin, trop loin, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, elle avait le pressentiment que si Percy avouait tout cela ferait bouger les choses. Quoi, elle ne savait pas mais la vérité devait éclater pour... pour Annabeth. Ca non plus elle ne se l'expliquer pas.

\- Quoi ?! mais non comment tu peux dire ça !? Tu me prends pour qui ?! s'énerva Percy.

\- Alors dis-moi peut-être que j'arrêterais de me faire des films !

\- Piper arrête il ne veut pas en parler, ne le force pas, dit Annabeth en voyant bien que la situation allait trop loin.

\- Mais on a le droit de savoir.

\- Non, pas s'il n'en a pas envie, argumenta la blonde.

Plus loin Rachel qui, comme tout le self, assistait à la dispute, bouillonnait. Comment cette blondasse qui était à la base de sa rupture se permettait de défendre Percy. Cette fille devait savoir, après elle culpabiliserait sûrement et finirais par s'éloigner de Percy par elle-même. C'était cruel mais Rachel avait trop souffert à cause d'elle, indirectement certes, elle ne l'avais pas fait exprès, mais Rachel aveuglé par la douleur s'en foutait. Elle s'avança vers la table du groupe d'amis.

\- Si j'ai rompu c'est de ta faute, dit la rousse en regardant Annabeth avant de partir sans plus d'explication.

Annabeth ne comprenait pas, en quoi cela pouvait bien être sa faute ? Jamais elle n'avait fait quoique se soit pour les séparer. Elle se tourna vers Percy et lui lança un regard plein d'interrogation.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre... souffla-t-elle.

\- Ca veut dire quoi ça ? demandèrent Frank et Léo en cœur.

\- Je crois que tu vas être obligé de nous raconter maintenant, pour Annabeth, dit Hazel.

\- Ouais je crois bien... souffla Percy encore secouait par l'intervention de son ex.

Percy prit une grande inspiration, là il n'avait plus le choix, il ne pouvait pas laisser Annabeth dans l'ignorance, déjà elle détestait ça et puis il la connaissait elle devait culpabiliser. Alors il se lança et expliqua (en fuyant le regard d'Annabeth) :

\- Elle était jalouse de ma relation avec Annabeth, elle trouvait qu'on était trop proche, elle disait que c'était sensé être elle ma meilleure amie pas Beth alors elle m'a posé un ultimatum : soit je m'éloignais d'Annabeth, soit elle me quittait. Elle m'a quitté.

\- Oh, fut tout ce que pu dire Annabeth.

\- Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Et excuse moi pour ma réaction excessive, effectivement je suis allé trop loin.

Percy n'ayant pas envie de s'embrouiller avec la Cherokee lui pardonna tout de suite.

\- Je te pardonne.

Maintenant que Percy était lancé dans les explications il répondrait aux questions, de toute façon ce qu'il voulait cacher c'est que cela concernait Annabeth pour pas qu'elle se sente coupable ou quoi. Maintenant que ce n'était un secret pour personne il pouvait en parler.

\- Et si j'ai fais ça c'est déjà parce que personne ne me dit ce que je dois faire ou ne pas faire et personne n'a le droit de me dire avec qui je dois passer du temps, avec qui je dois rire, parler, aller au cinéma...

La sonnerie mit fin à la conversation.

Annabeth ne comprenait pas pourquoi Percy ne c'était pas éloigné. Ca n'aurait pas était bien compliqué et il aurait pu rester avec Rachel, même si elle n'aimait pas forcement cette idée. Et elle devait admettre qu'elle se sentait un peu coupable. Ca avait été le choix de Percy, certes, il n'empêche que c'était sa faute. Elle chassa ces pensées de son esprit le temps des cours.

*ellipse jusqu'à la compétition de Percy*

Les gradins de la piscine du lycée Goode se remplissaient peu à peu. Ce soir c'était la finale du 4×100 m nage libre. Huit écoles s'affrontaient, dont Goode et St John, St John était le plus grand ennemi de Goode, ils battaient le lycée de Percy en volley, choral, gymnastique et basketball, et Goode les battait en football, handball, athlétisme et natation, surtout grâce à Percy, et tout le monde comptait sur ce dernier pour remporter une nouvelle victoire face à St John.

Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Léo et Annabeth entrèrent dans la piscine pour se diriger vers le premier rang, juste derrière le banc de leur équipe. Ils se mettaient toujours là et personne ne venait contestait ces places sachant qu'ils étaient là pour encourager Percy qui était le meilleur nageur et que c'était comme une sorte de porte bonheur pour lui. Ils portaient tous soit un T-shirt ou une casquette encourageant Goode, tous sauf Annabeth. Elle, elle avait le droit au sweat personnel du meilleur nageur.

Le jour où Annabeth avait oublié sa casquette à l'effigie de Goode et son pull, Percy lui avait prêté son pull de l'équipe, un simple sweat à capuche bleu ciel avec écrit les initiales N.T.G en jaune et en dessous de chaque lettre en plus petit Natation Team of Goode, avec une poche sur le ventre. Ce jour là Annabeth avait apprécié le geste de Percy et la chaleur du tissu. Maintenant c'était devenu un réflexe, une fois que Percy sortait des vestiaires il donnait son sweat à Annabeth même quand il sortait avec Rachel (apparemment cette dernière n'avait pas apprécié).

Les six amis étaient assis à leurs places habituelles, les gradins se remplissaient peu à peu jusqu'à être totalement bondés. Le brouhaha des gradins s'enflamma quand les nageurs sortirent des vestiaires sous l'acclamation des cheerleaders et de la fanfare. L'équipe de Percy vint s'installer sur ses bancs. Pendant qu'une voix annoncait le début de la compétition à travers les haut-parleurs Percy retira son sweat et le tendit à Annabeth par-dessus la barrière sous le regard jaloux de la moitié des filles célibataires alentour et de Rachel.

\- Merci, et tu vas gagner, tu te rappelles que j'ai toujours raison, l'encouragea Annabeth avec un sourire.

\- Oui je m'en rappelle Puits de Sagesse, souri à son tour Percy avant de tourner les talons.

\- Bonne chance Cervelle d'Algue.

Il se retourna et lui lança un sourire en coin mi- amusé mi- charmeur qui bien sûr fit chavirer le cœur de la blonde. Les nageurs se déshabillaient et Annabeth dû se faire violence pour ne pas reluquer Percy qui avait un corps beaucoup trop à son avantage, elle préféra enfiler le pull et fit semblant de ne pas arriver à le mettre pour pouvoir avoir le visage cacher le temps que Percy se déshabille. Quand elle ressortit à la lumière des néons les nageurs étaient déjà revenus du petit plongeon dans la piscine pour se mouiller, là encore Annabeth dû se contrôler pour ne pas garder son regard fixé sur la musculature du brun aux yeux verts, même si elle y jeta un coup d'œil -tout petit.

« Il est temps pour les nageurs de se mettre en position »

Les premiers relayeurs montèrent sur les plots et les suivant se mirent en file derrière.

Annabeth mit ses mains dans la poche centrale pour se réchauffer le bout des doigts. Il y avait un bout de papier plié à l'intérieur. Cela ne la regardait pas alors Annabeth a résistée à sa curiosité et s'est contenté de tripoter le papier entre ses doigts. Le coup de départ résonna, tout le monde se leva, cria, encouragea, sauta mais Annabeth avait du mal à se concentrer sur la course elle pensait au bout de papier, ce qu'il y a dessus, sûrement rien d'important mais elle voulait savoir.

Pendant ce temps, Mattew le nageur de Goode se plaçait en bonne position. Le deuxième nageur, Théo, s'élança en quatrième position.

Oh et puis zut ! Elle pourrait toujours prétendre ne jamais avoir vu se bout de papier. Elle le sorti de sa poche le déplia et lu :

« _Puits_ _de_ _Sagesse_ _je_ _voi_ _que_ _tu_ _n'a_ _pas_ _résister_ , _je_ _savé_ _que_ _tu_ _lirai_ _se_ _papier_ , _sa_ _tombe_ _bien_ , _il_ _t'es_ _destiné_.

 _Tu voudrai bien etre ma cavalière pour le bal de promo ?_

 _Cervelle_ _d'Algue_ »

Le cœur d'Annabeth battit plus fort, elle sourit seule face au bout de papier. Bien sûr qu'elle voulait être sa cavalière. Elle releva la tête vers Percy alors que le troisième nageur, Nick, s'élançait en troisième position. Elle capta son regard et hocha légèrement la tête en espérant qu'il comprendrait, en retour il lui lança un sourire éclatant avant de se mettre en position pour la course. Annabeth remit le papier dans la poche et continua de sourire niaisement. Pour Percy ils y allaient sûrement en amis et c'était plutôt triste mais ils allaient passer une super soirée.

Percy allait s'élancer, le sourire d'Annabeth et le fait qu'elle croit en lui, lui avait redonné confiance et reboosté. Il se mit en place sur le plongeoir et replaça correctement ses lunettes de plongé, Nick en était à la moitié du retour. Il inspira un grand coup, ferma les yeux et attendit que l'arbitre lui touche le bras, signe qu'il pouvait partir. Il s'élancerait en quatrième position, ce n'était pas bon mais il pouvait le faire, l'écart était petit.

Une pression sur son bras et il plongea, une fois sous l'eau il rouvrit les yeux et battit l'eau avec ses jambes de toutes ses forces. Il ne faisait qu'un avec l'eau. Il ressortit finalement à la surface et entama un crawl. Il était libre, dans son élément, il n'y avait plus rien qui n'existait, il y avait juste lui et l'eau. Il arriva au bout de la première longueur, s'appuya sur le mur avant de repartir dans l'autre sens. Il était chez lui.

Pendant que Percy oubliait le reste du monde, les supporters de Goode était plus heureux que jamais. Il avait fallu une seule longueur à Percy pour doubler tous les autres et se placer en première position. Le retour était juste une prise d'avance. Tout le monde criait.

Percy sortit la tête de l'eau et les gradins explosèrent sous les applaudissements. Il avait gagné, et avec beaucoup d'avance. Il sourit et sortit de l'eau pour retrouver ses co-équipiers et enleva ses lunettes et son bonnet. Après une bonne dizaine de frappe dans le dos, l'équipe gagnante se dirigea vers son banc pour se sécher.

\- Bravo les gars, vous avez tout défoncé !

\- Vous avez géré !

\- Félicitation !

Les cris de se genre fusaient de partout. Mais ceux qui intéressaient Percy c'était ceux de ses amis vers lesquelles il se dirigea dès qu'il eu saisi sa serviette.

\- Bro', t'es le meilleur ! le félicita Jason.

\- T'as grave géré ! assura Léo.

\- Le meilleur nageur que l'école n'est jamais connu ! sourit Hazel.

\- Bravo, t'as super bien nagé ! le congratula Piper.

\- T'as tout défoncé ! félicita Frank.

\- Merci les gars, il se tourna vers Annabeth qui était la seule à ne pas avoir encore parlé.

\- Je t'avais dis que tu gagnerais, tu sais, parce que t'es le meilleur, sourit-elle.

\- Merci, sourit-il à son tour.

Ils se sourirent et le temps d'un instant il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Juste un instant bref et volé mais qui suffit à les faire rougir l'un comme l'autre pour autant aucun des deux ne brisa le contact.

\- Percy arrête de draguer et vient voir, on va nous remettre le trophée, cria Mattew à son intention.

Percy lança un dernier sourire à Annabeth avant de retourner vers son équipe sans même chercher à contredire Mattew.

« En troisième position : George Washington High School » les supportèrent de cette école crièrent et applaudirent de toute leur force pendant que les autres applaudissaient légèrement. Les quatre nageurs placés à gauche au bout du bassin reçurent un trophée en souriant.

« En deuxième position : St John High School » cette fois les nageurs étaient placé à droite au bout du bassin, les cris de félicitations fusèrent de toute la salle pendant qu'on leur remettait un trophée.

« Et enfin les vainqueur, en première position : Goode High School » l'équipe était placé au centre des autres et reçus un énorme trophée. Les élèves de Goode étant les plus nombreux dans les gradins les acclamations redoublèrent de volume.

Tous les nageurs retournèrent aux vestiaires. Pendant que les gradins se vidaient.

Les six amis attendaient le champion du jour dehors, ils allaient tous fêter la victoire. Pas à la fête organisé par Nick, non, ils n'aimaient pas ce genre de fête, ils allaient fêter ça à leur manière, à Central Park.

Une fois dans Central Park, ils rirent, mangèrent des chips et des bonbons, discutèrent, se taquinèrent. A un moment Percy signa son arrêt de mort : pendant qu'Annabeth buvait il souleva la bouteille d'eau de sorte que le contenu se déversa sur son haut.

\- Percy, cours, le prévint-elle avant de s'élancer à sa poursuite.

Percy courait vite mais Annabeth faisait partit de l'équipe d'athlétisme du lycée alors après 200 petits mètres elle le rattrapa. Ils étaient hors de vues des autres. Tous les deux essoufflés, ils reprirent leurs souffles.

\- Tu as trempé mon pull, maintenant j'ai froid, espèce d'idiot, le gronda Annabeth.

\- Déjà c'est mon pull.

\- T'es trop à cheval sur les détails, souffla-t-elle.

\- D'habitude c'est ton truc à toi, tu devrais me comprendre, sourit le nageur.

\- En parlant du pull, tu sais le papier dans la poche ? Annabeth changea de sujet en rougissant.

\- Hum... oui, tu en penses quoi ?

\- J'en serais ravie ! sourit-elle de toutes ses dents.

Le cœur de Percy s'emballa, elle avait dit oui, pour elle c'était sûrement une sortie entre amis vu que tous leurs amis étaient en couple. Mais ce n'était pas grave ils passeraient une bonne soirée tout de même.

Il se gratta nerveusement la nuque avant de lancer un sourire timide à Annabeth. Elle le lui rendit, tout deux rougirent. Et comme à la piscine le reste du monde disparu. Cela dura plus longtemps que l'autre fois, inconsciemment ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à être très proche, vraiment proche. Chacun regarda les lèvres de l'autre en se demandant si elles étaient aussi douces qu'elles en avaient l'air. Ils étaient dans leur bulle, une bulle dans laquelle leurs deux visages se rapprochaient. Le cœur d'Annabeth battait la chamade pendant que son regard déviait entre les yeux océan de Percy et ses lèvres. Percy sentait le souffle chaud d'Annabeth sur son visage, son cerveau bouillonnait. Ses lèvres avaient l'air tellement douces vu de si près.

Naturellement leurs visages se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre comme un vieux réflexe.

\- Percy ! Annabeth ! Vous êtes où ? c'était Hazel qui les cherchait, ils ne la voyaient toujours pas.

\- Faites rien de cochon derrière un arbre ! cria Léo d'un peu plus loin sur le chemin.

Leur transe se brisa nette. D'abord désemparer par leur retour à la réalité, ils se sourirent.

\- Tu sais que je ne ferrais rien dans un parc, enfin ! Je suis pudique, rit Percy.

\- Dis le gars qui s'est montré quasi à poil devant des centaines de gens il y a trois petites heures.

Percy et Léo rirent de bon cœur sans pour autant se voir.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? demanda Piper qui les avait enfin trouvé et qui les voyait très proche l'un de l'autre.

\- Rien de spécial, répondit Annabeth.

\- Ah ouais ? insista Jason.

\- Juste on va au bal ensemble, continua Percy avec toute la désinvolture du monde.

\- Tu m'en diras tant... dis Piper.

Ensuite cette dernière se tourna vers Annabeth et lui fit une petite danse des sourcils. Pendant de temps Jason faisait le même numéro à Percy. Percy et Annabeth sourirent et secouèrent la tête face à la réaction de leurs amis.

Oui, ils allaient passer une bonne soirée.


	4. Chapter 4

La sonnerie de fin des cours retentit à travers Goode. Les lycéens sortirent rapidement du bâtiment, c'était vendredi, forcement tout le monde voulait partir pour aller profiter de leur week-end. Peu importe de quel groupe d'amis vous vous approchiez le sujet sera toujours le même : le bal, qui avait lieu le lendemain. Ce n'était pas différent pour le groupe auxquelles nous nous intéressons.

-Comment ça t'as pas encore acheté ta robe !? Tu te fous de moi Annabeth ? s'énerva Piper.

-Je me suis dis que j'avais tout demain pour le faire... argumenta Annabeth.

-Mais enfin Annabeth, on n'achète pas une robe un jour avant, il ne reste plus rien et puis tu a tout demain pour te préparer, pas pour te préparer et acheter une robe ! expliqua Piper, exaspérée.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'une journée pour me préparer ! défendu Annabeth sous le regard amusé du reste du groupe.

-Non, tu as raison, seulement un après-midi suffira, alors demain matin shopping ! À neuf heures je te veux prête à partir, conclu Piper.

\- Quoi ? Mais non, je n'ai pas non plus besoin d'un après midi pour me préparer, le bal commence à dix-neuf heures, je peux commencer de me préparer à dix-sept heure ce qui me laisse largement le temps de faire mon shopping l'après-midi.

\- Déjà de un, il va falloir plus de deux heures pour te préparer puisque tu vas le faire avec moi et Hazel chez moi à partir de quinze heure, ce qui ne nous laisse pas le temps de faire le shopping. De deux, si tu veux te préparer à la dernière minute c'est ton choix pas le mien mais comme je dois me préparer il faut qu'on fasse ton shopping avant quinze heure.

\- Tu peux me dire quand il a était décidé que tu faisais les boutiques avec moi, intervint Annabeth.

\- De trois, continua Piper ignorant la remarque de son amie, le bal commence à dix-neuf heure donc tu pars avant. Il vient te chercher à quelle heure Percy ?

\- J'en sais rien on en à pas vraiment parlé... répondit Annabeth.

Piper se tourna vers Percy qui assistait à la scène, amusé, comme le reste du groupe et demanda :

\- Tu vas la chercher à quelle heure ?

\- J'en sais rien moi, moins vingt ? répondit Percy.

\- Moins vingt, acquiesça Piper sans même demander son avis à la principale intéressée, mais celle ci hocha la tête à l'intention de Percy pour lui signaler que c'était bon.

\- Tu vois j'ai largement le temps de me préparer et de faire mon shopping l'après- midi.

\- Non tu n'a pas le temps, objecta Piper.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Neuf heure devant ta porte, dis d'une voix ferme Piper.

\- Non.

\- Si.

Leurs amis quand à eux assistaient à cette échange comme à un match de tennis, leurs regards déviant sur celle qui parlait. Et comme elle rétorqué vite avec de courtes réponse il donnait l'impression de regarder un match de tennis.

\- Non, rétorqua Annabeth.

\- Dix heure, proposa Piper avec une voix toujours aussi ferme.

\- Onze heure, négocia Annabeth.

\- Dix.

\- Onze.

\- Dix.

\- Onze.

\- Dix.

\- Si tu veux absolument venir, se sera onze heure.

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Sinon je me barre de chez moi à sept heure du mat' et tu auras l'air bien maligne en sonnant à ma porte pour rien, menaça Annabeth.

\- Si cela ne te dérange pas de te lever si tôt alors pourquoi pas dix heure ? contre-attaqua la brune.

\- Par principe, je ne vais pas passer ma journée à me préparer pour se fichu bal, objecta Annabeth.

\- Et pour Percy, tenta Piper sachant qu'elle touchait un point faible.

\- Quel est le rapport avec Percy ? demanda Annabeth, elle avait beau chercher elle ne voyait pas le lien.

\- Oui, qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans ? s'incrusta Percy.

\- Annabeth ne veut pas se faire belle pour le bal, mais peut-être que pour toi... expliqua la Cherokee.

\- Elle est déjà très belle comme ça, répondit Percy sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qui sortait de sa bouche.

Non, il n'avait pas dit ça ? Si, il l'avait dit et à voix haute en plus, devant Annabeth. Il baissa le regard pour cacher le rouge qui lui montait aux joues, le bout de ses baskets devenant rapidement très intéressant.

Annabeth aussi rougit, personne ne lui avait jamais dit aussi spontanément qu'elle était belle à part ses petits frères, qui ne comptaient pas vraiment. Le compliment la toucha doublement vu que c'était Percy qui lui avait fait. Elle sourit niaisement à la vue d'un Percy si gêné.

\- Merci...

Et presque aussitôt elle retrouva son âme de battante et repris sa querelle avec Piper, ne voulant pas se faire trop de film à propos de ce compliment.

\- Tu vois, pas besoin de cinq heures pour me préparer. Onze heure.

\- Très bien, tu a gagné, onze heure, céda la brune.

\- Cool, à demain alors. Je vais finir pas rater mon métro avec tout ça, et elle disparut dans une vague de boucles blondes.

Comme Hazel, Frank et Léo devrait rentrer au plus tôt eux aussi, le groupe d'amis se dispersa.

\- Piper on ne peut pas faire une pause ? se plaignit Annabeth.

\- Non, on a toujours pas de robe, répondit catégoriquement Piper.

\- Mais ça fais deux heures qu'on cherche, protesta la blonde.

\- Justement, il nous reste peu de temps, c'est pas le moment de nous reposer sur nos lauriers. Tant que tu n'as pas de robe on ne fait pas de pause surtout qu'il te faut des chaussures aussi.

\- J'ai déjà des chaussures !

\- Elles ressemblent à quoi ? demanda Piper en entrant dans une nouvelle boutique.

\- C'est celles de ma belle-mère elle veut bien me les prêter. C'est de simple escarpin gris.

\- Gris, c'est bien, ça va avec presque toutes les couleurs.

\- Du coup on peut faire une pause si on a pas besoin de chaussures ? tenta l'athlète.

\- Non. Fais moins ta difficile et peut-être qu'on trouvera une robe et que tu pourras rentrer.

\- Pff...

Ce n'était pas la faute d'Annabeth si aucune des robes ne lui allait. La rouge était trop grande au niveau de la poitrine, la verte était trop moulante, la beige lui faisait des grosses fesses, la blanche trop longue, la marron ne lui allait pas au teint, la bleu ne lui allait tout simplement pas, une autre verte était laide une fois porté. Il y en avait bien quelques unes qui, selon Piper, lui allait très bien mais elle ne les aimait pas, la rose était trop rose pétant, la bleu ciel était trop fifille, la grise avait trop de strass, la noire qu'elle essayait à l'instant était trop décolleté.

\- Bah voila elle est parfaite celle-là ! s'exclama l'expert en mode face à la robe à bretelle qui arrivait aux chevilles et mettait en valeur la taille d'Annabeth sans pour autant lui faire de grosse hanche.

\- Tu rigoles, mes seins sont à la vue de tous le monde ! s'indigna la blonde face à son reflet dans le miroir, en voyant le décolleté en V large qui lui arrivait au creux des seins et laissait voir au moins 40% de ses atouts féminins, ce qui était largement supérieur au 25% qu'elle se fixait comme maximum.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais rien qui face trop enfantin, argumenta la brune.

\- Oui, mais je veux qu'on me regarde dans les yeux.

\- Mais on te regardera dans les yeux !

\- Bien sûr que non ! Tu as vu _ça_! finit-elle en désignant d'un rapide geste de la main sa poitrine.

\- Mais enfin cette robe est parfaite !

\- Pour une personne qui veut montrer ses seins ! Cherche pas, c'est non.

\- Pff...

Annabeth retourna en cabine et remit son T-shirt et son jean à la vas-vite avant de retourner à la recherche de la perle rare en chaussettes à travers les rayons. Piper un peu plus loin regardait sur d'autres portants. Annabeth regarda sans grand enthousiasme quand elle trouva une robe qui pourrait faire l'affaire. Elle la saisi et sans même prévenir Piper elle se dirigea en cabine. Quand elle en sortit et se regarda dans le grand miroir sur pied elle en eut le souffle coupé. Cette robe était faite pour elle.

\- Piper ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé.

Elle vit Piper qui la regardait dans le reflet du miroir avec une moue satisfaite.

\- Tu as trouvé.

Percy sonna à la porte des Chase et lissa les plis imaginaires de sa chemise blanche. La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme d'environ quarante-cinq en aux cheveux grisonnant. Percy le connaissais, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, deux ans peut-être trois, depuis qu'Annabeth prenait le métro seule pour se déplacer.

\- Bonjour Percy, tu as changé.

\- Bonjour...

Percy ne savait pas comment l'appeler, quand il était plus petit il disait Frederick mais maintenant il avait grandi, peut-être que monsieur serait plus approprié. Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser des questions.

\- Percy ! T'as trop grandi !

\- T'es plus grand que Papa !

C'était Mattew et Bobby, les petits frères d'Annabeth, eux aussi avait bien grandis, ils se placèrent entre Percy et leur père et regardèrent Percy avec de grand yeux rond.

\- Vous aussi, vous avez bien grandis, remarqua Percy. Vous avez quel âge maintenant ?

\- Huit ans et demi ! lancèrent les deux jumeaux en chœur avec un grand sourire, il manquait deux dents à l'un des deux, Percy n'aurait pas su dire lequel.

\- Oh, hum... Percy rentre.

Mr. Chase se poussa de l'encadrement de la porte et les jumeaux firent de même.

\- Annabeth y a ton petit-copain ! cria un des garçons, Percy pensait que c'était Bobby.

\- Annabeth n'est pas ma petite-copine, assura Percy.

\- C'est pas mon petit copain ! cria Annabeth depuis sa chambre.

\- Je sais mais ça l'énerve, alors je le fait, souri malicieusement Bobby.

\- T'es un petit malin, rit Percy.

\- Et tu es de son côté en plus !

Annabeth venait d'apparaitre. Elle portait une robe faite pour elle. Une longue robe blanche style Grèce antique qui lui arrivait aux chevilles, les bretelles étaient asymétriques, l'une était plus large que l'autre et couverte de strass or, la deuxième était plus fine et simplement blanc cassé comme le reste de la robe, celle-ci marquait la taille de la blonde à la perfection à l'aide d'une ceinture de la même couleur que ... que les yeux de Percy, en dessous de la ceinture on pouvait distinguer deux parties : en premier la robe qui continuait droite mais elle était dissimulé par la deuxième partie qui ressemblait à un grand pans de tissu que l'on aurait attaché sur le haut de sa hanche gauche, cela créait de grand plis et une sensation de légèreté. Il n'y avait pas que la robe qui était sublime, Annabeth aussi, ses cheveux était relâché et ses boucles naturelles étaient retenu par un fin serre-tête doré, elle était maquillé mais légèrement juste une touche de gloss brillant, un peu de mascara et un fin trait de liner doré pour rehausser son regard couleur d'orage.

Percy ouvra la bouche et la referma, puis la ré ouvra pour la refermer à nouveau. Elle était sublime, plus belle que jamais.

\- Je... tu... waouh... balbutia Percy.

Annabeth sourit face à la réaction de son ami. C'était évident qu'il la trouvait belle et Annabeth ne pouvait pas espérer mieux, peut-être que cette matinée de shopping et cette après-midi chez Piper n'avait pas servi à rien finalement.

\- Je te retourne le compliment, souri Annabeth.

Percy portait une chemise blanche débraillée avec une veste de smoking noir et un pantalon de smoking noir. C'était simple mais cela lui allait à merveille. Il était terriblement beau avec ses cheveux bruns en bataille qu'il n'avait même pas essayé de coiffer et Annabeth du se retenir pour ne pas passer une main dedans.

\- Tu ne porte pas de cravate, remarqua la blonde. Piper ne vas pas être contente.

\- Je sais j'ai essayé, je jure mais j'avais l'impression d'aller à un entretien d'embauche dans un grand cabinet d'avocat, expliqua-t-il. Et puis elle ne me grondera pas longtemps, je lui ferais remarqué que tu portes des Converses et elle me laissera tranquille.

Effectivement, Annabeth ne portait pas les escarpins gris de sa belle-mère comme elle l'avait promis à Piper mais des Converses basses blanches en dentelle. Ce n'était pas sa faute, elle avait vraiment essayé les talons mais pas moyen de faire plus de trois pas avec.

\- Tu ne ferais pas ça !

\- En même temps je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle est besoin de moi pour s'en rendre compte, répondit Percy.

\- Tu as sans doute raison, souffla Annabeth.

\- Ça m'arrive... ria Percy.

Elle lui lança un sourire franc et amusé.

\- Bon, on y va on va finir par être en retard, conclu finalement la blonde.

\- Au revoir.

\- Bye, et ne m'attendez pas.

\- Vous ne rentrez pas tard, prévins Frederick.

\- Papa c'est un bal de lycée... s'exaspéra Annabeth.

\- Allez, vous allez être en retard.

Ils quittèrent l'appartement et s'engagèrent dans la fraicheur de la rue newyorkaise. Percy mena Annabeth à une Subaru outback noire.

\- Pourquoi on prend la voiture de ta mère ? Je l'aime bien ta vieille Chevrolet, demanda Annabeth.

\- Ma vieille Chevrolet est en panne et puis il faut avouer que celle-là est plus classe.

\- Ouais, si tu le dis.

Percy ne préféra pas répondre et ils montèrent tous deux en voiture.

\- Oh et hum... Annabeth tu es très belle, complimenta Percy en mettant le contact.

\- Merci...

\- Tu vas sans doute trouver ça bizarre mais je trouve que tu ressembles à une déesse.

\- Ah oui ? Laquelle ?

Percy n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de répondre, il savait qui était sa déesse préférée.

\- Athéna.

Les yeux d'Annabeth brillèrent et sa bouche forma le plus beau des sourires, un sourire d'une joie pure.

Percy eu envie de l'embrasser sur le champ mais il se retint, Annabeth ne voudrait certainement pas. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que la jeune fille avait les mêmes idées de son côté.

Elle mit en marche la radio et le voyage jusqu'au lycée fut bercé par leurs chants totalement faux.

La soirée commençait bien.

Arrivé devant le lycée, où se tenait le bal, toutes les places étaient prises. La Subaru dû s'éloigner de deux rues avant de trouver une place. Percy, en gentleman qui se respect ouvra la porte de la dame. Après une dizaine de mètres en silence Annabeth prit la parole :

\- Tu vois pourquoi j'ai mis des baskets, là je me serais déjà cassé les deux chevilles on n'aurait pas pu aller au bal et tu auras était obliger de me porter jusqu'à chez moi.

\- Je les aime bien tes chaussures, ria Percy.

\- Je me disais aussi...

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence, mais pas un silence gênant, non, un silence agréable ceux dont vous n'éprouvez pas le besoin de combler, ceux que vous partagez avec vos amis les plus proches.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le gymnase qui était décoré pour l'occasion en bleu et or, les couleurs du lycée, des banderoles étaient accrochées au plafond, des ballons trainaient un peu partout, il y en avait même gonflé à l'hélium qui pendaient au dessus de leurs têtes. La salle était déjà bondée, les enceintes crachaient le dernier tube à la mode. Des groupes d'ados se déhanchaient sur la piste de danse, d'autres étaient près du buffet et discutaient entre eux.

\- Annabeth ! Percy !

Les concernés se retournèrent vers la voix, c'était Piper, elle portait une longue robe violette fendu sur la jambe droite avec un col en V sans faire provocateur et des escarpins noirs. A son bras son cavalier et petit-ami, Jason, il portait un smoking noir avec un nœud pap' de la même couleur que la robe de sa cavalière.

\- Ni cravates, ni nœud pap' tu te fous de moi Percy ? s'offusqua l'amérindienne. Et en plus t'es même pas embrayer.

\- Annabeth porte des Converses, enchaina Percy sans scrupules.

\- T'as pas hésité à me balancer, j'en reviens pas !

\- Je t'avais dis que je le ferais...

\- Je croyais que t'étais mon ami, souri Annabeth.

\- L'amitié a ses limites, Piper énervé par ma tenue vestimentaire est une limite, répondit Percy avec un ton sérieux que trahissait son regard rieur.

\- Vous vous engueulerez plus tard, tu ne peux pas mettre ces chaussures Annabeth, rétorqua Piper.

\- Elles sont en dentelle ça fait « girly » ! argumenta Annabeth.

\- Argh ! grogna Piper.

\- Frank ! Hazel ! on est là ! interpella Percy.

Le couple se fraya un chemin à travers la foule. Hazel portait une longue robe bleu nuit évasé, incrusté de faux diamants de manière éparse, cela donnait l'impression de regarder un ciel étoilé, ou une mine de diamant, au choix. Ses boucles étaient lâchés et elle ne c'était maquillé que d'un fin trait d'eye liner, elle était resplendissante. _Mais moins qu'Annabeth,_ pensa immédiatement Percy. Frank tant qu'à lui portait un smoking noir simple et une cravate bleu pâle.

 _Tout le monde est en smoking noir,_ pensa Hazel, _... ah non pas Léo..._

En effet ce dernier portait un pantalon de smoking noir, basique, le truc c'était la veste, rouge pétant, rouge camion de pompiers et le nœud pap' défait qu'il laissait pendre négligemment autour de son cou était de la même couleur et détonnait sur sa chemise blanche. À son bras Calypso en robe longue robe grise avec quelque rapiècements de dentelles au niveau des épaules et de la taille et un léger smoky eyes lui maquillait les yeux.

\- Hey, les mans !

\- Hey Léo ! Salut Calypso ! les saluèrent ses amis et cette dernière leur fit un signe de la main.

Presque aussitôt Rachel débarqua dans une longue robe vert pâle aux volants asymétrique. Elle tenait par la main un grand type baraqué, il semblait à la bande qu'il faisait partit de l'équipe de basket.

\- Ah Calypso je te trouve enfin !

Annabeth senti Percy se tendre à côtés d'elle. Instinctivement elle lui prit la main. Tout de suite Percy se détendit et resserra ses doigts autour de ceux d'Annabeth. La chaleur du contact devait irradier car Piper se tourna vers les mains enlacées et bientôt tout le monde fit pareil. Rachel aussi. Elle lança un regard noir à Annabeth. Mais vraiment noir. Annabeth frémit, elle se sentait tellement coupable qu'elle voulu retirer sa main mais Percy l'en empêcha, il serrait trop fort.

Rachel continuait de fixer Annabeth, si les regards pouvaient tuer, elle serait morte depuis longtemps. Annabeth ne savait pas quoi faire, elle se contentait d'analyser la scène autour d'elle. Tout le monde gardait le silence, et chacun avait le regard qui jonglait entre les deux filles, sauf Percy qui regardait leurs mains entrelacés et le visage d'Annabeth.

\- Ne fais pas attention, elle te déteste c'est plus fort qu'elle, lui glissa Percy à l'oreille.

\- Mais je n'ai rien fais.

\- J'en ai bien conscience, pour moi elle devrait m'en vouloir, ce n'est pas ta faute si je n'ai pas voulu m'éloigner, mais elle ne voit pas ça du même œil. Je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte d'à quel point elle te jalouse, chuchota Percy toujours dans son oreille. Pas juste pour moi, pour tout.

\- Mais...

\- Annabeth il y a des trucs que tu ne peux pas contrôler.

 _Très bien_ , pensa Annabeth, _elle va savoir pourquoi elle me déteste._ S'il y avait un truc qu'Annabeth ne supportait pas c'était que l'on juge les gens sans les connaître. Et là Rachel faisait fort, à son propre sujet en plus. Elle planta un bisou sur la joue de Percy avant de se tourner vers Rachel et de la défier du regard. Mais le regard d'Annabeth n'était pas plein de haine contrairement à celui de la rousse, il était plein de "Tu voulais le garder ? T'avais qu'à pas le quitter". Leurs regards se soutinrent jusqu'à ce que Calypso se place entre les deux filles.

\- Rachel c'est notre chanson, viens danser.

Et elle entraina la rousse sur la piste. Laissant Léo avec ses amis mais elle lui fît un signe de la main pour lui signifier qu'elle revenait.

\- Content de vous avoir rencontré, et le cavalier de Rachel disparut dans la foule.

Tout la monde était encore abasourdi par se qui venait de se passer. Léo, Frank et Hazel partirent se chercher à boire et Jason et Piper partirent danser, laissant Percy et Annabeth seuls.

-M'accorderais-tu cette danse ? demanda Percy.

Annabeth sentit qu'il ne voulait pas parler de ce qui c'était passé, elle le comprenait, elle non plus ne souhaitait pas s'attarder sur le sujet. Et puis il l'invitait à danser, elle ne pouvait être plus heureuse.

\- Avec plaisir.

En se dirigeant vers la piste elle se rendit compte que leurs mains ne c'était pas lâché. Cela ne la dérangeait pas au contraire. Ils se dirigeaient vers la piste jusqu'à ce qu'Annabeth eu un vertige, sans raison apparente. Sa tête tournait, un frisson lui parcourra l'échine et elle dû se retenir à Percy pour ne pas tomber. Il suffit d'un regard de ce dernier pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Il passa sa main autour de ses hanches et la fît sortir de la piste sans tarder, il se dirigeait vers la sortie, au passage il prit quelques petits fours et un verre de soda qu'il tendit à Annabeth, quand ils sortirent de la salle un slow jouait en fond. Percy aida Annabeth à s'asseoir sur un muret, pour finir il s'installa à côté d'elle. Il laissa Annabeth manger et boire en silence, une fois qu'elle eut finit il lui demanda :

\- Ca va mieux ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix faible quoique assuré.

\- Tu fais ça souvent ?

\- Non, je ne comprends pas ce qui m'est arrivé.

\- Tu as mangé aujourd'hui ? demanda Percy soucieux.

\- Pas beaucoup. Je n'avais pas très faim ce matin, à midi on a à peine mangé avec Piper parce qu'il fallait absolument trouver une robe et ce soir bah y avait le bal.

\- Oh, penses à manger quand même, tu m'as fait peur, avoua Percy en regardant les voitures passer dans la rue.

\- Promis.

\- Tu veux y retourner ? demanda le brun.

Ils leurs suffit d'un regard, un regard d'une complicité impressionnante, pour se comprendre. Ils s'élancèrent en courant sur les trottoirs de New-York. Arrivé devant la voiture de Sally ils montèrent dedans et Percy démarra dans les rues de New York. Comme à l'aller ils chantèrent -faux- sur le trajet. Une fois arrivé à destination Percy prit Annabeth part la main et la tira en courant à travers les allées. Les quelques passants les regardaient bizarrement mais ils s'en foutaient, ils n'étaient que deux adolescent insouciant en tenue de bal qui couraient dans New York.

\- Il faut que je te montre quelque chose, dit-t-il en courant.

\- Mais, Percy, je connais déjà Central Park et ralentit cette robe n'est pas étudiée pour courir.

\- Tu ne connais pas là où on va, assura le brun en ralentissant sans pour autant arrêter de courir.

Alors elle couru derrière lui aussi vite que lui permettait sa longue robe qui claquait au vent. Il esquivait des arbres, changeait de chemin, à droite, à gauche, courant directement sur la pelouse et elle le suivait le sourire aux lèvres. Et effectivement ils finirent par arriver dans une partie du parc qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Un petit ruisseau serpentait au milieu d'un étendu d'herbe, il y avait un petit ponton qui traversait le ruisseau, des saules et des érables étaient dispersés autour d'eux, l'endroit était désert, on entendait juste la rumeur de Manhattan et le bruissement des feuilles. Percy entraina Annabeth sur le ponton et elle put apercevoir la vue.

\- Waouh...Percy, c'est... c'est magnifique.

Devant eux se dressait l'ombre des buildings de Manhattan, et un ciel nocturne magnifique, malgré la pollution lumineuse de New York, le ciel était étoilé, le croissant de Lune brillait au dessus de cette vue imprenable.

Elle resserra ses doigts autour de ceux de Percy qu'elle n'avait quasiment pas lâché depuis le début du bal et pour la première fois de la soirée elle se rendit compte à quel point sa main et celle de Percy s'emboitaient à la perfection, comme si elles avaient était crées pour se tenir l'une l'autre. Percy prit finalement la parole :

\- Euh... Je me disais qu'on avait été interrompus à Goode. Et... je crois que je te dois une danse.

Elle lui sourit lentement.

\- D'accord, Cervelle d'Algues.

Et sur ce ponton, au cœur de Central Park, ils entamèrent un slow sans musique sur un rythme lent connu d'eux seuls. Ils tournèrent dans une certaine mélancolie, avec une pointe d'espoir.

Et sur ce ponton, au cœur de Central Park, ils tombèrent définitivement amoureux l'un de l'autre. Et amoureux de la vie aussi.

Et sur ce ponton au cœur de Central Park, leurs visages se rapprochèrent comme si c'était un vieux réflexe.

Et sur ce ponton au cœur de Central Park, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et entamèrent une danse, une danse lente sur un rythme connu d'elles seules.

Et sur ce ponton au cœur de Central Park, leurs cœurs battirent à l'unisson.

Et sur ce ponton au cœur de Central Park, on pouvait sentir leur amour irradier.

Et sur ce ponton au cœur de Central Park, chacun vécu le moment le plus heureux de sa vie.

Et sur ce ponton au cœur de Central Park, elle lui demanda tout contre ses lèvres de sorte que ses paroles étaient presque un baiser :

\- Percy, nous sommes quoi maintenant ?

Et sur ce ponton au cœur de Central Park, il lui répondit :

\- Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais pour moi ça m'a assez plu pour que je veuille recommencer le plus souvent possible.

Et sur ce ponton au cœur de Central Park, ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, jusqu'à en perdre le souffle.

Et sur ce ponton au cœur de Central Park, ils savaient que plus jamais ils ne sépareraient.

Et sur ce ponton au cœur de Central Park, ils s'aimaient.


End file.
